1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a floating device, more particularly to an inflatable floating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many water sports involve devices that are driven by a motor to be propelled on the water surface. If the motor malfunctions or is removed from the device, the user has to use his or her hands and feet, or an oar, to advance the device on the water surface, which may be laborious. In the case where the device is an inflatable apparatus, this is not provided with an auxiliary part that may be connected directly to a body of the device so as to enable advancement of the device and the dispensing with any direct or indirect use of the motor. Moreover, the conventional inflatable floating device is not provided with a counterweight and a rudder portion so that it cannot float stably on the water surface and its advancing direction cannot be controlled.